An optically active alcohol compound represented by optically active 1-(4-phenoxyphenoxy)-2-propanol is useful, for example, as a synthetic intermediate of pharmaceuticals and agrichemicals (e.g. JP 60-215671 A and JP 5-59718 B). As a method for producing an optically active alcohol compound, a method comprising reacting a phenol compound with a cyclic ether compound using an optically active salen metal complex as a catalyst has been known (e.g. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 121, 6086-6087 (1999)). Alternatively, a method comprising reacting a phenol compound with a cyclic ether compound using a complex catalyst obtained by reacting an optically active salen metal complex with a Lewis acid selected from the group consisting of an aluminum halide, a dialkyl aluminum halide, a trialkoxy aluminum, a titanium halide, a tetraalkoxy titanium, a boron halide and a zinc halide has been also known (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,995,110). However, since the optically active salen metal complex is expensive, industrially, a development of a catalyst showing a higher activity has been desired.